Electromagnetic relays are used in the most diverse technical fields, in particular in automotive engineering. Further development of relays increases the power as well as the voltage of the currents to be switched. Moreover, depending on the area of use, the design is reduced in size. This leads to leakage currents between a magnetic system and a contact system of the electromagnetic relay.